Haunting Past
by ScarletShadowhunterMidwinter
Summary: It was there annual get together in Blackfriars Bridge. Only it isn't between Jem and Tessa anymore. Magnus amd the gang are there. And unexpected guest too.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a random fic that got stuck in my head when I was studying for my Trig test. This is totally random. I don't even know how the idea got stuck in my head in the first place. It just popped in and it didn't leave my head until I wrote it.**

**Hope you'll enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

Three years since Sebastian was killed. Three years since Brother Zachariah was no more and James Carstair was back. Two years passed since Tessa found out that Jem got cured. Two years passed since they got together. Since that day on the Blackfriars Bridge, Tessa and Jem had been together, exploring and travelling the world. A year passed and the two had been happily married with a baby boy on the way.

It was one of those times when Magnus would invite Tessa and Jem when they first met Jace, Isabelle, Simon, Clary, and Alec. Tessa gave a shriek when she saw Alec who looks like her dear beloved Will. Everybody looked at her with questions on their gazes. Jem was by her side soothing and comforting the distress girl. A minute passed before everything was revealed to the young group about their time in London those many years ago, their relation to each and every one of them, Magnus relationship with them (for the sake of Alec), and most importantly who William Herondale was.

It was that time of the year again. Tessa and Jem were currently walking their way to Blackfriars Bridge, where they would meet Magnus and gang, when they spotted a girl with familiar red color hair on the park on the way to the Bridge. It wasn't the girl that caught of their attention it was the boy she was with. The boy had midnight black colored hair that they only saw in one person. That person is already dead buried six feet under a century ago. They shook of the feeling and continued walking towards the bridge where they will all meet.

Magnus and the others were already there but the two was shock to see that there is a new addition to the group and it was a middle-aged couple. The woman had Clary's red-hair and green eyes and she look like and older version of Clary. The man has brown shaggy hair and brown eyes. Runes were inked on their skin telling Tessa that they are Shadowhunters.

"Magnus," Tessa greeted the moment they arrived at the Bridge. She hugged everyone after she gave their baby boy to Jem. "Hi everyone."

"Tessa," Magnus smiled hugging the warlock girl tightly.

Magnus introduce the newcomers to the couple while the young group was cooing the baby they took from Jem's arms.

It was simple get together the group talked of everything and anything that happened to them over the year. It get together pass without incident except for the occasional teases directed to Alec from Jace or Isabelle.

It wasn't until it was time to leave when something unexpected happened.

A name that hasn't been uttered for such a long time was heard making those from the Amelian era tensed.

"WILLIAM OWEN HERONDALE!" a girl's voice said from a few feet away from the group as they were saying good-bye. "Get back here."

A boy's laugh followed the girl's chastising tone.

Everyone from Victorian London froze as the name was heard.

Jem immediately scanned the throngs of people on the bridge and surrounding it looking the source. He almost gave up when he notice the same redhead running away from the bridge as if chasing someone.

He immediately sprinted following the girl after quickly handing the baby over to Magnus. He followed the girl through the sidewalks passing to and fro the throngs of people passing by. He bumped at least a dozen of people as he followed the girl who was just a few feet away from him dashing down the side way gracefully weaving in and out of throngs of people as if she had been doing this every day. He almost lost her down on of the harbor when he saw her enter one of the alleys. He followed her down the alley silently noting that it was a dead end. He walked quickly scanning the small alley for the girl or anyone who could tell him where the girl went. But none, nobody was on the alley.

Jem scanned the alley for few more minutes before he heard the others at the mouth of the alley.

"Where is she?" Tessa asked as she clutched the baby towards her.

"She is gone," Jem said. "I lost her. She was fast as if she was chasing someone but I couldn't figure out whom, though. I followed her through the harbor before we ended here."

"Are you sure she went here?" Jace said. "There is no one here."

"She went in here. I'm sure of it. But, when I got back here," Jem said. "But this is what I saw when I got here. Nothing. Noone."

Alec followed Jem's lead as he scanned the narrow alley and find indeed that nobody is hiding there. After making sure one last time, he followed the others as they walked out of the narrow and dark alley. It wasn't until they were standing on the sidewalk at the mouth of the alley that they notice Magnus standing frozen on the spot.

Alec immediately came to his side. "What is going on, Magnus?"

"Are you okay, Magnus?" Tessa asked.

"I'm picking up something," Magnus scanned the grime, dirt and mud covered wall as if he is searching for something small brushing gently away the dirt and scoots of the wall.

"What are you doing, Magnus?" Clary asked as they looked at the warlock who has now grime covered hands opposite to his pristine hand back on the bridge.

"I'm looking for something," the warlock replied. His cat eyes scanning the wall he had just uncovered with dirt and grime. "It has to be here somewhere. Where is it?" he muttered to himself feeling a small indentation on the brick wall.

"What are you looking for, warlock?" Magnus heard Jocelyn asked.

"AHA," Magnus said as he found what he was looking for.

On the wall was a symbol. The symbol was written in something like the material in runes. The symbol was a swirl something like the Portal Rune, Clary had made. But this symbol on the wall was different much complicated than that of the Portal Rune.

"What is that?" they asked in unison as they looked at the burn mark on the wall.

Magnus smiled as he looked at the familiar rune on the wall. He only said one word. "Amelia."

~*0*~

The cloud darkened over the city of Berlin as the cold season started to seep in the air. Amelia Morgenstern stumbled out of the portal on one of the wall on a dark alley on the unsuspecting part of the city. She immediately stops to catch her breath as the portal close behind her.

"Well," a male voice said from in front of her. "That was wonderful." A shadow of a man emerged from the shadow of the building in front of her. His blue eyes sparkled as he smirks at the panting red-head in front of him.

"Are you serious?" Amelia said after she regained her breath. "You made me chase you down downtown London with your _parabatai_ chasing me as if I was criminal."

He chuckled. "James really was fast."

"He seem different from what you told me of him," Amelia said.

"He is," Will said.

"You finally saw them Will," she said softly. "Just like what you always wanted since Amethyst revived you from death a few weeks ago."

"He is finally cured," Will said.

"Indeed he is," Amelia nodded.

**Reviews are lovely as always. Make sure to leave one. Good or Bad. They are always welcome. Thanks for reading.**

**~ Scarlet**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys. To those who thought this is a new chapter. Well I am deeply sorry.**

**But I have great news…if you call this one. (I hope)**

**I am reconsidering continuing this story. I mean, I have received reviews that are asking me to continue. I am really considering it. I just hope you understand that I am in need of inspirations as of the moment since Haunting Past just actually popped into my head while studying. I haven't considered making this a long story. But since, maybe I can try. I hope you will like it.**

**So I'll give you a little taste of a small part of the next chapter if you think it should continue.**

….

"What did you say back then Magnus?" Tessa asked as she sat down the couch on the average size living room of the apartment.

"What?" Magnus looked up from the carpet he had been staring since they arrived back at the apartment.

"You said something that sounded like Amelia," Jace asked. "Who is she? Some old friend Alec should know about?"

Jace gave Alec a smirk which he replied with a glare.

"She is a friend," Magnus said. "But not old. Never old."

"What do you mean, Magnus?" Isabelle asked.

"She is in fact just the same age as," he pointed his finger at Clary, "You, if I remember correctly."

"Me?" Clary said clearly surprise.

….

**If you want me to continue this please leave me a review. That would be appreciated. Very. Very much. Just hit the button and leave one and help me make the discussion.**

**Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ooookkkkkkaaaayyyyy…. Umm. Hi guys, I wanna say that to all who gave their reviews and wanted to me to continu, THANK YOU! THANK YOU! for giving your trust in me. I will try my best to make the story worth your attention.**

**Even if it's the world of FANFICTION, I wanted to make my writing less drafty and my story in focus. Please continue to leave reviews. It's really wonderful. All of it.**

**Please… give this a chance.**

**I hope it is to your liking.**

**Here it goes….**

**Chapter Two**

The gang had been silent the entire time they walked back at the apartment they had been staying for their stay in London. Jem and Tessa had decided to accompany them back. The entire time they were walking back it was as if something was missing. They were silent. Magnus wasn't his usual cheery self. He was subdue and solemn.

"What did you say back then Magnus?" Tessa asked as she sat down the couch on the average size living room of the apartment.

"What?" Magnus looked up from the carpet he had been staring since they arrived back at the apartment.

"You said something that sounded like Amelia," Jace asked. "Who is she? Some old friend Alec should know about?"

Jace gave Alec a smirk which he replied with a glare.

"She is a friend," Magnus said. "But not old. Never old."

"What do you mean, Magnus?" Isabelle asked.

"She is in fact just the same age as," he pointed his finger at Clary, "You, if I remember correctly."

"Me?" Clary said clearly surprise.

"Yes," Magnus nodded looking at Clary.

"So who is she?" Alec asked coldly.

"She is a friend," Magnus said irritated. "And there is nothing to be worried about Alec since she is not my type. She is more like a sibling to me."

"Where does she live?" Clary asked. "If you know here, then we can visit her and ask about the guy Jem was chasing since it looked like she chasing him as well. This William Herondale. We can visit her today. The sun hasn't set yet."

She saw Jace tensed up a little. She was still sure that even if he knew who Will is. How related he was to him. He was still not in to being a Herondale. He always favored himself as a Lightwood. It wasn't until he met Tessa, his ancestor, a couple of years ago. That Jace warmed up to the idea of being a Herondale.

"Well," Magnus said seriously. "She doesn't live here in London. The last time I knew."

"And that was years ago?" Jace said with a small smirk on his face.

"No," Magnus said. "That was a couple of weeks ago."

"Where does she live, Magnus?" Jocelyn asked.

"She lives in Berlin," Magnus said. "Last time, I checked."

"You were in Berlin two weeks ago?" Alec asked. "Is that why you weren't at your apartment for a couple of days?

Magnus nodded. "I had some loose end to straighten up and I got reacquainted with her."

"So we can go tomorrow?" Isabelle said. "Through, Magnus' portals, of course. Or Clary's. But then Clary hadn't been to Berlin or me or Alec. Let's settle for Magnus instead."

"How are we even sure she still lives there in Berlin?" Alec asked. "For all we know she could have transferred. We saw her in Blackfriars. Here in London."

"And I agree with Alec on this one," Jace said leaning on mantel piece. He shook his head and strand of his golden blond hair falling over his face. "We don't know for sure if she still lives there. Beside, anything can a happen in two weeks, Magnus."

"Since when did you get smart, Jace?" Isabelle asked eyeing the blonde boy who was leaning on the mantel piece.

"For you information, Izzy," Jace started smirking standing a little straighter no longer leaning, "I am always smart. And I am also realistic."

Isabelle just glared at him and huffed in annoyance. Simon, who was seated on the couch beside her, just shook his head at the two.

"Well, she wouldn't leave her family," Magnus said setting down the cup of tea that had magically appeared on his hands.

"What do you mean?" they asked confused.

"Amelia's uncle and aunt run the Berlin Institute," Magnus said with a shrugged.

"Where are her parents, then?" Tessa asked.

"Dead," Magnus said solemnly. "They got killed in a fire in Shanghai while killing demons. The building crushed from under them as fire erupted."

"But still we are not going to Berlin," Alec said. "What if she isn't there how are we going to know who is she is chasing?"

"What if she is here?" Isabelle argued.

"What if she isn't?" Alec argued back.

"What if—"

"All this arguing is giving me head ache," Magnus said massaging his temple to make a point. "Why don't I call her instead?" Magnus whipped out his phone from the pocket his pink sparkly pants.

"WHAT?" Jace exclaimed. "You have your phone and her number and you decided to tell us now."

"I didn't see why I have to point it out," Magnus shrugged, "beside, you are all busy arguing."

"It could cut down the argument if we have to go or not, Magnus," Clary said.

Magnus signaled them to be silent as he listens to the ring on Amelia's phone. Someone picked up on the third ring and Magnus decided to put it on speak since he got lazy about putting it on his ear.

"_Hello, you is this? And how the heck did you get my phone number?"_

"Give the phone to Mia, Dmitri," Magnus rolled his eyes. As the familiar German accented boy exclaimed in the phone. "Besides, this isn't even your phone."

"_Magnus_," the boy exclaimed. "_Haven't heard from you since__—_"

He was cut off the sound of a girl yelling at him. _"That was a couple of weeks ago, Dmitri. Give the phone over beside your girlfriend's in need of help. And how the heck did you get Mia's phone in the first place?"_

"_Sorry about my brother, Magnus,_" a female voice carried through from the phone. _"Go. Shoo."_ She said followed by a slamming a door.

"_Why did you call, Magnus?"_

"I want to talk to Mia," Magnus said.

"_Sorry, Mag,"_ the girl replied. _"She is not here. She has rounds with Charles and left her phone in her room. But I'll tell her you call, okay?"_

"Sure, Liz,' Magnus said before hanging up.

"Well, that was a total waste of time," Jace commented.

"Well that answers our question," Magnus said the same as Jace commented.

"Wait? Isn't it that Morgenstern's run the Berlin Institute?" Clary tensed up after hearing the name Morgenstern.

"That was years ago, Tessa," Luke talked for the first time since they arrived back at the apartment. "I don't think the Morgensterns still run it. Valentine is dead. And the last Morgenstern was Sebastian and he is also dead." He didn't mention Clary since she doesn't want to be associated to them.

"They still run it," Magnus said. "Mia is a Morgenstern, after all."

Magnus knew that was something they didn't expect. Everyone in the room was shocked into silence.

"WHAT?"

"How?" it was Jem who decided to break the tense silence in the small living room.

**Thank you to everyone who gave their time for this story. I really hope I didn't disappoint you because I have a feeling this story is gonna be on a different track than before on the first chapter.**

**Please leave those reviews of yours. I would love to read them.**

**~Scarlet**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Hola there. I just want to thank everyone who followed me, gave me their reviews, favorite this story. THANK YOU! THANK YOU! It is really wonderful hearing from you guys.**

**Normal Drill…**_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**_

**Here goes. Hope you will like it. **

**So on with the story…**

_**Live life like it's your last because you will never know when it is.**_

**Chapter Three**

"_They still run it," Magnus said. "Mia is a Morgenstern, after all."_

_Magnus knew that was something they didn't expect. Everyone in the room was shocked into silence._

"_WHAT?"_

"_How?" it was Jem who decided to break the tense silence in the small living room._

"Mia is Valentine's brother's daughter," Magnus said.

"Valentine has a brother?" Luke said. "Impossible."

"Yes," Magnus nodded. "He has two actually."

"WHAT?"

"Mia's father," Magnus said, "And the head of the Berlin Institute this instant, Nicolas, are Valentine's brothers."

"Valentine's," Jocelyn said. "But Valentine doesn't have sibling much less brothers."

"Oh," Magnus said. "He has. Though, they are very peaceful and stuff like those. He doesn't associate with them. They don't care for the Clave."

"Nicolas is the head of the Berlin Institute since his older brother—Mia's father, Jeremy gave it up to him. Jeremy and his wife lived there but didn't really want to be one running it. He just assisted his brother, Nicolas. As for Valentine, he never showed any interest so he was given the family house in Idris. Valentine and his brothers are never really close. I can understand why you are surprise. Valentine didn't talk much about his family." Magnus said. "I think that is all I can tell you for now. It is not my story. I am just a mere audience."

"Okay," Alec said. "So we now know who this Mia girl is. But we still don't know if the one she was chasing is William Herondale."

"Will," Tessa said.

"What?" Alec looked at her from his seat on the other side of the room. It was just him, Magnus, Tessa, Jace, Clary, Simon, and Izzy since Luke and Jocelyn went to bed a couple of hours ago.

"It's Will Herondale," Tessa said. "He doesn't want anyone to call him William. He says it sounds as if he is getting into trouble all the time."

"Well, he got that right," Jace said straightening himself from leaning against the mantel piece before seating beside Clary on one of the arm chairs. "I mean, if he is always called. It would be like, 'William do this. William what did you do. Good morning William.'" Jace did a perfect imitation of a British boy complete with the perfect accent.

Clary shook his head at him. Isabelle and Alec rolled their eyes. Tessa, Jem and Magnus smiled.

"Yeah," Tessa said nodding her head slightly. "Something like that. Will doesn't really like being boss around."

Jem and Magnus nodded in agreement.

"What happened?" Mia said as she asked the two approaching boys. Even with only the streetlight and a few passing neon lights from the bar they just walk out of, Mia could still see something wrong with them.

"Remind me again to never leave William unattended," One of them said.

"You left him unattended!" Mia said. "But I to—"

"See?" Will said. "I told you she said something. You wouldn't believe me, Charles." He pouted childish at Charles who just looked at him with a smirk and a roll in the eyes.

"Pouting really is your style, William," Charles said teasingly. "You should do it more often."

Will groaned and Mia laughed in front of them.

As her laughs subside, she turned to William to inspect him. "What happened, William?"

In the few weeks he had known her, Will knew that whenever she calls him by his full name he is need deep trouble.

"He had a dog fight with a pack werewolf." Charles answered.

"Wha—"

"Alone!" William added.

"Alone?" Mia's eyes popped out of their sockets.

"Yes alone," Will said nodding vigorously. "And I have to say," he looked at his now red knuckles, "I threw a mean punch."

"That I have to agree." Charles said slapping him on the back. "Have you seen the way that guys growled at you and to think they were werewolves?"

Mia looked at the two Shadowhunters in front of her shaking her head in confusion. One minute Charles was pissed at Will, now they are buddy-buddy. _What happened?_

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Mia said holding her hand up in a sign to make stop. "I left you two alone so that you could drink some brandy or something while I have to settle something. Then, you had a bar fight. He got pissed at you." she pointed at Charles before moving it to Will. "You two did a little argument. Now, you two are buddy-buddy. What the heck happened in there?" Mia pointed to the bar the two just walked out on.

"We were having a drink," Charles said. "I left Will for a few minutes and when I got back. The bar was in uproar and in the middle is him and he was punching one of the leaders in pack."

"Is that what happened?" Mia looked at Charles sternly.

"Yes," Charles nodded.

"You?" Mia pointed to Will.

"Why were you in a bar fight with an Alpha, William?"

"Actually, it was the beta," Charles corrected.

"Okay," Mia said. "Why were you in a bar fight with the Beta, William?"

"He insulted me," Will said.

"Will y—"

"And stole my money," Will added. "I wanted it back but he wouldn't then a little cocky remarks here and there and a punch and then BAM. Bar fight."

Will snapped his fingers. "He actually reminds me of Six-foot Nigel."

"The one that stole your money back then?" Charles asked still amused.

Will nodded.

"Oh no," Mia said rubbing her head as if trying to get rid of an incoming head ache. "What is Nicolas going to say about this if he finds out?"

The two just shrugged.

Mia sighed.

"Are you okay, William? No gashes or wounds."

"No," Will said showing her his arm and tears on his sleeves but other than that no wounds. "Charles drew me an _iratzes_ earlier."

"Good," Mia sighed. "We should get back. There are no more demons. That was the last one in last night club we walked in before that bar you two went."

They started walking down the sidewalk. Thankfully, the street they were in was not that crowded and they didn't bother with the glamour except for the huge sword strap on Charles' back.

They were already near the Institute. Just another turn and two blocks away. The Institute stood in its full majestic grandeur covered in glamour to look like an old abandon church.

Just as they were to turn on the corner the air got colder. Mia felt something behind them. She felt something moving, following them. She looked at the slight shift of the shadows behind them. She knew her two companions too had felt it to since she saw them stop and went tense. She stops and turned her body towards the direction. There stood behind them was someone Mia hadn't expected to see.

**Hey guys! What do ya think? I hope you like it. It's not really that wonderful I think. Right?! It's not really epic much right!**

**Leave a review. They are always and will be appreciated.**

**ANYWAYS! HEY guys. Who are you for WILL? Or JEM?**

**TEAM WILLIAM HERONDALE?**

**TEAM JAMES CARSTAIRS?**

**Who would you prefer her to be with?**

**(For TESSA.)**

**I am really curious. I am a curious person. I wanna know. Leave a review. Let me know. PLEASE. PLEASE.**

**P.S. ISN'T THE MOVIE (CITY OF BONES) AWESOME? I HAD WATCHED IT DAYS AGO. THE MOMENT IT HIT THEATERS ACTUALLY. AND I STILL HAVEN'T RECOVERED FROM IT. IT'S REALLY WONDERFUL.**

**~Scarlet**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys… this going to be a long author's note so be prepared…**

** I am so sorry for making you guys wait so long for the continuation but, I have been busy lately. Projects keep piling up. Homework is trying to rule my life. And then, there is that DAMN trigonometry class that I am not proud in saying that I am flunking. Math is my downfall. Then, there is P.E. Classes. I hate physical exertion of energy.**

** However, I am trying to find time to fit typing this story for all of you.**

** I hope this chapter would be worth it for the wait I have made you guys do.**

** I'll try to update once a week if possible. **

**Thanks guys for reading my story.**

**Well, that end… it's not as long as I hope it would be.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANTHING.**

_**Story begins…**_

**Chapter Four**

"_So that settles it," Magnus said. "Are we going to the Berlin Institute or not?"_

"_I say we are," Isabelle said holding her arms around her._

"_I agree with Isabelle," Clary said. "I think we should go."_

"_There is no harm in going." Luke said._

"_I agree with Luke on this one," Jem said. "The worst thing that could happen it not finding her there."_

_Jace nodded in agreement. _

"_Alec?" Isabelle asked her brother._

_He just shrugged. "As if I have any other choice."_

_Magnus clapped his hands. "Great. Well then, that settles it. We are going to Berlin." He said a glee on his face. "Pack your bags everyone. We are heading to Berlin tomorrow morning."_

That was how the gang found themselves in front of Berlin Institute. It was already the middle of the afternoon and the sun was getting ready to set when they finally found the Institute standing in its full grandeur and glory.

"That is lovely," Magnus said a smile on his face as the gates opened before someone could utter another word.

The iron-wrought gates creaked and groaned as it opened.

They were already in front of the door when, "Magnus," someone called behind them. It was a girl with brunette colored hair. She was standing on behind the closing gate.

She rushed to their side a brilliant smile on her face. "You're back. It's been what a couple of weeks. We weren't expecting you until the next couple of months."

"Months?" Alec said. "Who is she, Magnus?"

Everyone looked at Magnus who just plastered a smile on his face.

"Liz," Magnus greeted. He hugged the petite frame of the brunette girl before introducing her to the rest of his companions.

"I'm Elizabeth." Elizabeth introduced herself last after everyone finished. "Elizabeth Morgenstern. But you call me Liz. My family does." Liz said a smile on her face. Carefree and without caution. She gestured to the door of the Institute. "Why don't you come in?"

"Umm," Simon said backing off as the large double doors opened. "I can't step inside hallowed ground."

"Then," Jace intervened, "You'll be staying here bloodsucker. Have luck finding a place to stay." He walked inside large lobby not looking back at Simon who was glaring daggers at the back of his skull.

"Or you could stay in the sanctuary?" Liz suggested.

"Sanctuary?" Simon and Magnus asked.

"We renovated it," Liz shrugged. "It's just an extended part of the Institute that made for the convenience of vampires and for both Shadowhunters and vampires to have some meeting in exchange of downworld information and such. It was practice years ago."

"As well as now," Magnus intervened.

"But not as frequent." Liz said defensively.

"C'mon," Liz said. "I'll show you." she said gesturing to the small pathway through the grass hedge form bushes on the side of the huge building. "That is if you want to?"

"Of course," Luke was the one who answered.

"Well then," Liz said. "Follow me."

She led them through hedges. They had been walking for a few minutes before they stopped in front of a small mahogany door.

Liz opened the door and they walked inside a white marble hall. The ceiling is high and a giant chandelier in the middle hall lighting up the place. At the end of the hall is another door. A bigger one but not as big as the front door in front of the Institute. Couches were scattered around one side of the hall in front of a huge fireplace.

"You are okay with spending time here, are you?" Liz said.

Simon looked around the place. "Yeah! I can bear with this one."

"Good!" Liz said looking at the watch she had strap around her wrist. "Shoot! I got to go inside. I was due to come back a while ago." She looks at the others. "Right. I'll take you inside and Simon we'll come back later."

"We'll stay with Simon," Clary said.

"Suit yourselves," Liz shrugged before walking out of the sanctuary.

"We will be back later," Jem said.

The door shut behind them as the four of them walked over to the couches and sat on it.

"I can't believe that girl is your cousin," Simon commented. "I mean, c'mon she looks so different."

"You have to remember bloodsucker," Jace said. "Clary looks like her mother. And judging by it, I'm guessing that girl is too."

"Yeah!" Izzy said agreeing, "Morgenstern are known to have dark hair and dark eyes. The girl has brunette. Or that is what I have been told, of course."

"Yeah! Izzy, keep your fact straight, Isabelle," Jace said with a smirk on his face.

"Why you annoying jerk!" Izzy scowled throwing at him one of the pillows on the couch.

"Temper, Izzy," Jace said teasingly, "temper."

~*0*~

Liz led them up to the second floor of the Institute through the stairs that was found just outside the entrance of the Sanctuary. She led them towards Nicolas' study at the end of the huge corridor just a few doors down the infirmary. The study was huge. Books and tomes of scrolls were lined up on the three of the walls while the last one was covered with a vintage designed window that lit up the room. A huge mahogany desk was found in the middle of the room. She made them seat on chairs in front of the mahogany desk while the others were one the couches on one side.

"I'll go call my father," Liz said making her way to the door. Just as she was about to open it, the knob turned the door was pushed open to reveal a middle-aged man with salt white hair. The man who walked in was over six feet tall with wide chest and hard. He wore a gray suit, looking prim and proper. Though, if you look at his face, you could see tired line forming on his forehead and they way his eyes look dropppping. The man lacks sleep.

"Father," Liz said relieved. "We have visitors."

"OH!" the man said surprise, "we didn't expect any visitors."

"It's Magnus," Liz said.

"Magnus," The man said and for the first time he look around the room before settling his gaze to the sparkling warlock perched on one of the armrest of his couch.

"Nicolas," Magnus said waving slyly. "If it's okay, I brought company."

"Of course," Nicolas said going to his seat behind the desk. "I'm Nicolas Morgenstern as you already know, head of the Berlin Institute."

"Alec Lightwood," Alec introduced himself.

"Maryse and Robert Lightwood son from the New York Institute, am I right?" Nicolas said.

Alec nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you, son." Nicolas said shaking his hand.

"Jocelyn Garroway," Jocelyn said next.

"My brother's ex-wife," Nicolas said. "Nice to meet you." Nicolas turned to Luke. "I'm guessing your Lucian Graymark or as you call yourself now, Luke Garroway. My brother's parabatai. It is an honor to meet you."

"Tessa and James Carstairs," Magnus was the one who introduced them.

"Pleasure." Nicolas nodded at them as he sat down gesturing for them go and do them as well.

"What do we owe the pleasure of your visit here in Berlin?" Nicolas said.

However, before anyone could say anything, a boy no older than twenty rushed in the room. his white hair sticking in his face. Behind him was Liz, who walked out earlier during the introductions, was panting.

"Father, they have awoken," he said.

**Reviews are lovely, appreciated and are very helpful in making sure I could find time for you guys.**

**I luv ya people. Don't forget to review please…**

**~Scarlet**


End file.
